bearrealitynetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Story 1
Secret Story 1 is the first iteration of the ORG version of French Secret Story. ORG version is a mix of both the French Secret Story and American Big Brother. The show uses the concept of Secret Story but plays out like Big Brother. The first season will house 12 contestants each with a secret that they must protect. Everybody else however will attempt to discover one another's secrets. Each "round" the contestants will play for the Head of House position which grants them not only safety for the round, but also the ability to put up two people for eviction. The contestants will then participate in the Power of Veto competition that grants them the power to save one of the two people up for eviction. Once executed (although it doesn't have to be) the Head of House makes a replacement nomination. The house then votes out one of the two nominees. Every round one person is evicted until two remain upon which the Jury of Seven votes for the winner. During the course of the game each contestant will harbor a secret about themselves. Their goal is to keep their secret safe for as long as possible. Although there is no "monetary" prize each contestant will be given "points" that they will be using throughout the game, they will gain and lose depending on their situation in the game and completion of tasks. When a secret is exposed the person who successfully exposed the other's secret gets to keep all of their money. When evicted, the person evicted retains 50% of their points and gives the other 50% to somebody else. The finalists get to keep all of their money with the winner receiving a bonus of 100,000 points (subject to change). Throughout the season the public will be involved by allowing them to vote for their favorite contestant, and depending on the in-game situation it could potentially change the dynamic of the game. If a contestant breaks too many rules they may be expelled from the game. If a contestant chooses to leave by their own desire they will lose all of their points. = Contestants = * Note the "1/0" signifies the number of times the places was nominated as well as the times the player remained as the nominee once the veto ceremony was over. I.e 1/0 means the player was nominated during the ceremony but not during the Power of Veto ceremony. = The Game = Secrets Game Secrets Free Guesses Chronicle of Secrets Voting History Notes *Note 1''' - As punishment for revealing his secret Andrew was penalized a single vote for the eviction. *Note '''2 - As punishment for revealing his secret, Eddie, along with Joshie, who used the secret to his advantage, have both been automatically nominated for an immediate eviction. *Note 3 - Week 3's eviction was a "fake" one and the evicted housemate would either immediately return to the game or would spend a week in the "Secret Bedsit". Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll.